Flawless
by gabel
Summary: The Ramsey's have come from London and traveled to Manhattan for a better life. Eleanor and Molly are twin sisters who don't follow trends but set them. Ella's ready to take over Manhattan but will her past ever stop haunting her?
1. Tantrum

"Ready darlings?" drawled Matilda.

"Yes Matilda." We all answered in unison

"Wonderful! Come now or we'll miss the flight!" She said it cheerily acting as if we all were so excited to be uprooted from home and move to a loud and smog filled country and live in a snobby upper class town.

"How could we possibly miss the flight if we own the jet we're taking?" Molly hissed under her breath to me. I wanted to laugh because I knew it was funny and ironic but taking one last look at our house made it impossible to smile let alone laugh.

My father Patrick Ramsey, big time lawyer who was given a better job in Manhattan hence the big move, went into the limo first. My mother Matilda Marshall interior designer extraordinaire followed my father into the car wearing a ridiculous white pantsuit with her blond hair big and full of too much hairspray. It made me sick looking at them right now. Both so happy to leave not a care in the world, they definitely didn't care that they were ruining the lives of 3 children. _Their _children.

Once we were all settled into the limo, I looked over at my mother fussing with my dads color and honestly almost threw up. They probably didn't even tell people they had three kids. With all of Matilda's plastic surgery she didn't look much older then 25. My father was quite handsome but always the life of the party, I was sure he'd never admit to having 3 kids. I gazed at Molly, her blond hair in a cute little bob with her straight bangs tidy and clean. She wore a red ribbon in her hair that matched the red shirt she was wearing. She looked very cute. We were twin sisters, the closet you could have. Best friends and beautiful sisters. We were the dynamic duo and people didn't mess with us Ramsey sisters because it would probably be the last thing you ever did.

I looked over at Rebecca and smiled. She was only 4 but she had dads brown auburn hair and it was in tiny loose little ringlets. When we were alone with no guests Matilda loved to dress up Rebecca and give her makeovers and lots of attention. It drove Molly and me crazy. She was wearing a black baby doll dress with white shoes and white barrettes in her hair.

I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror and smiled. I knew I looked good; I was going to a new town with new people I had to impress. I would be top of the food chain in New York if it was the last thing I did. My blond hair was full of volume and I smiled gazing at my newly whitened teeth, a gift from Patrick after he forgot my 17th birthday. My side bangs were short and straight and I was wearing a green dress that hugged me in all the right places making me look well—flawless.

"Oh my! It _is _a lovely place don't you think dear Patrick?" Matilda always spoke like she was addressing a crowd, or maybe she thought she was in a movie. We were all hustling from our private jet with our adorable Burberry luggage bags and our lovely Prada and Chanel purses looking indeed a family. We even looked—functional, to the untrained eye however. I was wearing black pumps and they click clacked in a familiar way as my 'family' walked around the airport.

"Bloody hell! Where is Rebecca?" Patrick cursed. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, stupid idiot lost his daughter. Wouldn't be the first time he did something so unbelievably dumb. For a lawyer he sure was dim.

"Oh Patrick, that's just brilliant!" Matilda hissed trying not to cause a scene. I sat down on a bench with Molly and we tried not to laugh as Matilda and Patrick raced around trying to find the daughter nobody knew about. "Everyone's staring at us like we're--,"

"Aliens, I know. Soak it up, we're hot and they're jealous. I mean, we do in fact look pretty cute. We have cute English accents plus we all look bloody amazing!" I couldn't help flashing smiles to the cute bell boys who were walking by red faced. I loved to flirt and I had no problem in London getting any boy I desired. With a pang I remember Gerard. My beautiful boy toy that I might've actually began a relationship with if not for the move. He was the perfect boy, a gentleman, two years older with brown shaggy constantly falling in your eyes hair and piercing blue eyes. I really did like him. "We are cute aren't we!" Molly easy up and crossed her legs daintily. She was extremely pretty, all of us Ramsey ladies were. We all had our grandmother's eyes, they were such an intense blue they appeared violet. They were frightening and intimidating yet beautiful in all the right ways. Our parents had smoky gray eyes, eyes I was _very _happy I didn't receive. We had money and style and wonderful personalities considering the household we were raised, so I guess meeting new people shouldn't be a problem for any of us.

After 15 minutes at least, Patrick and Matilda returned with Rebecca looking shamed between them. Her button nose was wrinkled and her cheeks were rouged with anger. She must've thrown a **_tantrum_** at some point, how '_embarrassing' _for the folks. Oh well, on we go!

When we arrived outside our new house I had to say I had a moment of weakness. But just for a moment. The house was stunning. It was on a secluded street away from the loud honking that already had my ears humming yet still in the area. I quickly noted a little path leading right into the hustle bustle area which I knew I'd learn well. Molly, Rebecca and I ran into the house immediately picking and choosing rooms. Rebecca the attention seeker sought for the room in all the movies that was in the attic where they found mystical books about magic and creatures from the black lagoon came to at night. I laughed in her face and walked away and searched for a sensible room with a pretty view.

"I've got dibs on this one thank you!" I heard Molly shout. I ignored the shout and walked into the room at the end of the hall. It was quite large and I noted with a smile the large walk-in closet with rotating hangers. It was nothing like my room in London. I saw it had a loo attached which made me exceptionally happy. No sharing with Rebecca who _never _replaced the loo roll. Gross that's what she was. I had my own shower and sink and the colours. It had gold lining everything as well as dabs of red paint here and there and to make it vibrant the walls were a deep blood red. I loved the loo immediately especially the fact that the window was tiny so I knew there would be privacy. The room was empty otherwise but I knew exactly where everything would go. I wouldn't need my chair because the room had a charming window seat overlooking the view of the backyard. The view was absolutely divine I might add. Trees with swings and an orchard, a pool and deck with a little pool house. It also had a stunning garden which I noted had someone tending to it. Hmm, possible boy toy alert? I raised my eyebrow menacingly. This may be more fun then I imagined.

**(Reviews are appreciated)**

**(And if that's not how British people actually talk I apologize!) **


	2. Tease

**(I hope you liked the first chapter, it was a bit boring but this one is better I hope!) **

Hello upper east siders! Gossip Girl here.

My useful source has sent me quite a pleasing tip off and a picture. Here seen is a cute little family in from London. Who are the two blonde princesses? Let's show these ladies a good time shall we? Looks like there's some competition in town girls…

After we were all moved in and everyone had claimed their space we settled downstairs in the living room. I had to admit the house was gorgeous, everything was oak or granite or marble and it was just huge. I always imagined us living in some apartment that wouldn't even come close to comparing with the flat back home. Rebecca was already in her tiny little pink satin nightgown that was lined with white boys and had her bunny slippers that were white and pink on as well. She looked adorable with her rosy cheeks and perfect hair. Molly and I hadn't changed yet but we both looked tired and bored which made me sad. I didn't want to leave all my friends, I was Queen Bee back home as was Molly and now our parents were taking us away to come live in _Manhattan_. I mean, _please_.

"Well darlings! Don't you just _loovvee _the new place?" For one she dragged on love again like we were on some T.V show plus she called us darlings, not children, or daughters nope, _darlings_.

"The flat at home had a nicer neighborhood I find." Molly said arching her eyebrows rudely. I stifled a giggle.

"And my room is a little bit tinier then I anticipated." I added. Our parents didn't even flinch, they could care less what we thought or felt as long as they were getting paid.

"Well I like it!" Rebecca said indignantly. Molly and I rolled our eyes, she was always the suck-up of the family. Matilda smiled which made her skin look like tight rubber from all of the botox. "Well of _course _you do my little angel!" She picked up Rebecca and twirled her around the room. My jaw dropped and as I stole a glance at Molly I noticed her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Matilda didn't show emotion and she certainly _never _picked Molly or I up and twirled _us _around the house. I grinded my teeth trying to find calm. I felt such repulsion towards Rebecca sometimes but mostly towards my mother. The mother who had raised Molly and I without love and attention but instead dumped us with a nanny who had become the mother I never really had. Nanny Lola was left behind as well which was the hardest thing for Molly and me to bear. She had been our best friend growing up other then each other and now she was just a memory.

Patrick was sipping his scotch quietly on the couch not paying attention to anyone must his own thoughts. I stood up abruptly and stomped outside. I couldn't stand being in a room with something so fake for too long. My parents didn't _really _love each other and my mum had had countless affairs. Molly and I had come home from a party late once when Patrick was away on a business trip probably banging his secretary when I walked in on her. Molly was brushing her teeth, Rebecca wasn't born yet and I went to go tell her we'd arrived safely. I opened the door and heard moaning and panting, yes absolutely disgusting I _know_. It clicked immediately that Patrick was out of town so I flipped on the light and started yelling. "YOU WHORE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I was screaming and soon Molly joined me. My mother was naked atop my, get this, my math teacher at school who couldn't be a day over 20. He was bright red but still had his hands wrapped around my mothers arse. Matilda didn't even flinch that's what hurt the most, "Get out and close the door Eleanor. I thought I told you to knock before entering my room?" That was it. That was all she said. Molly and I turned quickly and slammed the door for an added touch. We waited outside the door sending each other vibes and we wondered whether we should call Patrick or—something at least. It took not more then 30 seconds before the moaning and rocking and panting started up again. "Disgusting." Molly had mumbled before walking silently back to her room. I went to my room as well but it happened to be right beside Matilda and Patrick's bedroom. The worst part of it all was the fact that I heard her talking to him, yes, in the disgusting way saying harder and faster so I threw something at the wall, a book possibly and stomped to Molly's room. I crawled into her bed and we started to cry because it hurt to know that your parents didn't love each other anymore. It also hurt because that was when I was 10. Now I was seventeen and I caught my mother a few more times either having sex, giving oral, receiving oral with many men and none of them were ever the same. Except for Ricky. I hated Ricky. He was the only one that came numerous times and—well I hated him.

Outside in the garden I could breathe normally. I walked over to the swing hanging from a tree and tried to be calm. I looked over and saw the gardener still hunched over some type of pretty pink flowerbed. He looked absolutely delicious from the back. The shirt he wore was clinging to his muscular back and his arms were visible and _very _large. I couldn't help but note his huge feet and hands. I smiled at the challenge and walked quietly over to him.

"Hello there!" I said brightly. I sounded _so _adorable with my accent I knew it drove Americans bonkers.

"Oh, hi…" He mumbled still focusing on the flowers. I was taken aback to say the least, he hadn't even looked at me.

"Well what's your name?"

"Michael." He still hadn't looked. I bit my lip trying not to get impatient. I took off my little sweater atop my shoulders to reveal my bare ivory colour shoulders. I had a very nice figure and I worked hard to get it. I was a b-cup and this dress made my boobs look absolutely perfect so I knew that one look and I'd have him. I hitched the dress up a bit around my thighs and started to circle behind him. I knew the dress hugged my arse in the perfect place so I knew that if he turned to look at me from behind he'd want to know what _my _name was. My hair was down to the middle of my back and I flipped it a bit for good measure. I was wandering towards the pool house trying to look curious and mysterious but I was really just concentrating on having Michael look at me. I stole a subtle glance and saw his eyes glued to me. Voilà. "What did you say your name was?" He called to me.

"I'm Ella; do you know what kind of flower this is?" I raised my eyebrows seductively pointing to a flowerbed behind the pool house knowing he couldn't see from his angle. He stood up and put his hands in his pocket, they were dirt stained but it made him look rustic. He seemed Italian of some sort. His black hair was short but it suited him. He was very close now; I could smell his sweet cologne that mixed with my floral scent. He leaned precariously over me our bodies brushing each others softly to gaze at the flowers. "Those are geraniums Ella." He said it so matter-of-factly but it turned me on intensely.

"Oh, I see." I smiled sexily and started to make my way back to the house. Nothing cheered me up like a good boy challenge. I was at the patio when he called to me again. Typical boy. "You dropped this!" I looked around and saw him holding my silk shawl in his hands. It looked so tiny in comparison to his beautiful hands. I smiled and walked over to him with surprising speed considering my pumps heels. "Why thank you." I said quietly. I gave him one last glance with my eyes and turned away. "I'll be working on the garden every second day—you know, if you're here." He said it shyly. I turned around cocking my head cutely and giggled quietly. "Alright then." I turned and walked into the house giving him one last sexy look at my body. When I was back in the house Matilda and Rebecca were upstairs, Molly was gone but Patrick was still moping on the couch. I rolled my eyes and went back outside. No way was I going to stay in here and soak up in Patrick's misery. I knew that I was trying to be a tease but he was a gardener, it's not like he actually went to school or knew the right kind of people who could ruin me. He smiled when he saw me but I didn't even glance in his direction. I guess I could still be a _**tease**_**. **I walked straight towards the orchard with the pretty trees and a little trail. There was a pond in one corner and a fountain in another and as the trail went deeper I found a nice little bench to perch myself on. I guessed two minutes before he appeared before me.

It took 1 minute.

**(Sorry for that kind of dirty chapter but come on, it's Gossip Girl we're talking about!) **


End file.
